


Butterfly Project

by Paeonia_officinalis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cutting, Eleanor just barely mentioned, F/M, M/M, Self-Harm, The boys are just barely mentioned, Unrequited Love, sad!harry
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paeonia_officinalis/pseuds/Paeonia_officinalis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine kleine Bewegung mit der Klinge. Das Blut rinnt langsam an meinem Arm hinunter. Für einen kurzen Moment geht es mir besser, doch dieses Gefühl verlässt mich schon Sekunden  später. Ich führe die Klinge wieder zu meinem Unterarm. Für einen Moment spiele ich mit dem Gedanken sie einfach etwas Höher über mein Handgelenk streifen zulassen, doch diesen Gedanken verwerfe ich sofort. Ich kann das meiner Familie und meinen Freunden nicht antun. Das Leben mag für mich zwar die Hölle auf Erden sein, doch ich ertrage es um ihnen nicht die selben Qualen zuzufügen, wie ich sie in meinem Alltag ertragen muss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Project

Eine kleine Bewegung mit der Klinge. Das Blut rinnt langsam an meinem Arm hinunter. Für einen kurzen Moment geht es mir besser, doch dieses Gefühl verlässt mich schon Sekunden später. Ich führe die Klinge wieder zu meinem Unterarm. Für einen Moment spiele ich mit dem Gedanken sie einfach etwas Höher über mein Handgelenk streifen zulassen, doch diesen Gedanken verwerfe ich sofort. Ich kann das meiner Familie und meinen Freunden nicht antun. Das Leben mag für mich zwar die Hölle auf Erden sein, doch ich ertrage es um ihnen nicht dieselben Qualen zuzufügen, wie ich sie in meinem Alltag ertragen muss. Seufzend ziehe ich einen letzten Strich mit der Rasierklinge, fühle kurz die Genugtuung des Schmerzes und betrachte das Blut, welches aus der frischen Wunde tritt. Schweren Herzens lege ich die Klinge beiseite und desinfiziere die Schnitte auf meinem Arm. Es brennt und ich verziehe schmerzvoll das Gesicht, beiße die Zähne zusammen und unterdrücke die Tränen die mir in die Augen treten. Ich will nicht, dass die anderen merken wie es mir geht und sich Sorgen machen, ich bin es nicht wert. Ein plötzlicher Schwindel überkommt mich und blinzle mehrmals um ihn zu vertreiben, doch es funktioniert nicht. In meinem Sichtfeld erscheinen blinde Flecken, dann wird mir schwarz vor Augen.

Mühsam erhebe ich mich vom Badezimmerboden und werfe einen Blick in den Spiegel. Meine braunen Locken stehen wirr vom Kopf ab und scheinen genau das zu tun, was sie nicht sollen. Mein Gesicht ist bleich und unter meinen Augen haben sich tiefe Augenringe gebildet. Mein Blick fällt auf meinen Unterarm. Die Schnitte haben aufgehört zu bluten und auch das Blut, welches auf den Boden getropft ist, ist schon getrocknet. Wie lange war ich bitte bewusstlos. Ein Blick auf die Uhr beantwortet mir meine Frage. Zwei Stunden. Das ist mir bis jetzt noch nie passiert. Gut den Schwindel kannte ich schon und auch das ein oder andere Mal habe ich mich übergeben, aber so schlimm war es noch nie.

In Gedanken versunken beseitige ich die Flecken vom Boden und verbinde meinen Arm. Dann verlasse ich vorsichtig das Badezimmer. Aus dem Wohnzimmer ertönt dieses unverkennbare Lachen, dass die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch fliegen lässt und elektrische Stöße durch meinen Körper jagt. Doch plötzlich verschwindet es und mich überkommt wieder das Bedürfnis nach der Klinge zu greifen. Die Stimme die ich nun von unten vernehmen kann ist nicht die meines besten Freundes, sondern die seiner Freundin. Und was ich höre, bringt diese Gefühle in mir zum Vorschein. „Louis, du hast viel zu wenig Zeit für mich. Gut du musst auf Tour gehen und so, aber wenn du mal da bist machst du lieber etwas mit den Jungs anstatt mit mir. Und dann erzählst du mir du hast keine Zeit und keine Stunde später sehe ich dich in der Stadt shoppen. Ohne mich, aber dafür mit Harry. Du musst dich entscheiden Louis, entweder ich oder Harry.“ „Eleanor, ich will dich nicht verlieren, du bist mir wirklich wichtig...“

Mehr will ich gar nicht hören, ich will mich gerade wieder ins Badezimmer verziehen und meinen Frust an mir auslassen, als mir plötzlich etwas klar wird. Natürlich entscheidet sich Louis für Eleanor. Wieso sollte er auch mich nehmen. Ich bin am Ende und wende mich immer mehr von ihm ab. Ich habe meine Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle, sonst würde ich mich ja auch nicht in ihn verlieben und ich ritze mich, weil ich nicht damit klar komme. Was also spricht in einem direkten Vergleich zwischen der perfekten Eleanor und dem kindischen und über emotionalen Harry für mich? Nichts! Gut ich ritze mich zwar erst seit ein paar Wochen und auch nicht so tief, dass es mich umbringen könnte oder riesige Narben zurückbleiben, doch trotzdem kann es nicht so weitergehen, dass ich mich mehrmals in der Woche selbst verletze.

Entschlossen schließe ich die Türe hinter mir und gehe in mein Zimmer. Ich suche im Internet nach Möglichkeiten mit dem Ritzen aufzuhören ohne mich explizit behandeln zu lassen. Und tatsächlich finde ich etwas, es nennt sich 'Butterfly Projekt'. Die Regeln dabei sind:

 

1\. Wenn du dich schneiden willst, nimm' dir einen Stift und male dir einen Schmetterling auf deinen Arm oder deine Hand.

2\. Benenne den Schmetterling nach einer geliebten Person oder nach jemandem, der wirklich möchte, dass es dir besser geht.

3\. Du musst den Schmetterling auf natürlichem Wege verblassen lassen. Wasche ihn nicht ab!

4\. Wenn du dich schneidest bevor der Schmetterling verschwunden ist, hast du ihn getötet. Wenn du dich nicht schneidest, lebt er weiter.

5\. Auch wenn du mehrere Schmetterlinge gleichzeitig hast, das Schneiden tötet sie alle.

6\. Es kann sein, dass eine andere Person einen Schmetterling auf deine Haut malt. Dieser Schmetterling ist von besonderem Wert. Passe gut auf ihn auf!

7\. Auch wenn du dich nicht schneidest, lass dich nicht daran hindern auch einen solchen Schmetterling zu malen, um deine Unterstützung zu zeigen.  
Wenn du dies tust, benenne den Schmetterling nach einer dir bekannten Person die sich schneidet oder die jetzt gerade leidet. Erzähle es ihr, es kann helfen.

 

Ich melde mich auf der Seite an und beginne mit dem Mädchen zu schreiben, die dieses Projekt dort angefangen hat. Sie erzählt mir, dass sie sich jetzt schon seit 2 Jahren nicht mehr geschnitten hat und ihr die Schmetterlinge wirklich geholfen haben. Außerdem redet sie mir gut zu es zu versuchen und meint auch, dass sie auf ihren Arm jetzt einen Schmetterling malt mit meinem Namen, damit ich weiß, dass ich ihre Unterstützung habe. Ich bin wirklich gerührt und frage sie ebenfalls nach ihrem Namen und was ihr noch geholfen hat. Wie ich im Laufe der Unterhaltung erfahre heißt sie Sophie und ihr hat es geholfen ihre Gefühle in eigenen Songs zu verarbeiten und mit ihrer besten Freundin zu sprechen.

Als ich dann den Laptop ausschalte, fällt mir auf, dass ich nur ein Paar Boxershorts trage. Meine anderen Kleidungsstücke, die ich vorher trug, hatten ein paar Blutflecken, also habe ich sie ausgezogen. Ich ziehe mir schnell eine Jogginghose und einen langärmligen Pullover an, dann verlasse ich mein Zimmer und gehe die Treppe nach unten. Innerlich wappne ich mich schon auf den Stich, den mein Herz fühlt, wenn ich Eleanor und Louis kuschelnd auf dem Sofa sehe. Und tatsächlich sitzen die beiden auf dem Sofa und küssen sich. Was mein Herz fühlt ist jetzt kein Stich mehr, sondern eine Kanonenkugel, die es zerfetzt. Ich gehe an ihnen vorbei in die Küche und versuche sie zu ignorieren. Doch jedes Mal wenn sie gemeinsam lachen, verletzt es mein Herz noch mehr. Ich schnappe mir einen Edding aus der Krimskramsschublade und beginne einen Schmetterling auf mein Handgelenk zu malen, natürlich dort, wo der Verband noch nicht anfängt. Ich gebe dem Schmetterling den Namen Sophie und sofort geht es mir ein wenig Besser.

Das Knurren meines Magens bringt mich dazu aufzustehen und in den Kühlschrank zusehen. Ich schnappe mir ein paar Lebensmittel und koche einfach drauflos. Nach einer dreiviertel Stunde erfüllt die Küche schon ein verführerischer Geruch und ich muss sagen mein Essen sieht grandios aus. Kurz überlege ich, ob ich Louis und Eleanor auch etwas anbieten soll, doch ich entscheide mich dagegen, also fülle ich nur meinen Teller. Ich nehme ihn und gehe durch das Wohnzimmer um wieder in mein Zimmer zu gehen, doch Louis macht mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung. „Hey Harry, das sieht lecker aus, können wir auch etwas Haben?“ fragt er mich, als ich fast aus dem Zimmer bin. Meine Antwort drauf fällt kurz und sehr kühl aus: „Nein!“ Doch was Eleanor darauf sagt treibt mir die Tränen in die Augen und ich verschwinde ohne ein weiteres Wort nach oben. „Komm Louis von so einem Nichtsnutz wollen wir auch nichts zu essen, so gut sieht es nicht aus, Harry kann eben nichts Richtig machen!“ Nicht ihr Kommentar hat mich verletzt, aber dass Louis nichts Dagegen gesagt hat und einfach nur geschwiegen hat, hat mich verletzt. Ich setze mich auf mein Bett und ein weiterer Schmetterling findet auf meinem Arm seinen Platz, doch dafür muss ich den Verband abmachen.

Was ich sehe untermauert meine Entscheidung nur noch mehr. Manche der Naben sind zwar schon verblasst und kaum noch zu erkennen, doch die Schnitte von heute Mittag sind gerötet und stechen hervor. Meinen neuen Schmetterling nenne ich Mum, sie unterstützt mich immer, auch wenn sie nicht weiß, dass ich mich selbst verletze, merkt sie doch, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist. Erst gestern hat sie mich angerufen und mich ausgequetscht was denn los sei. Ich habe sie damit abgewimmelt, dass ich gerade Streit mit den Jungs hätte und zudem noch krank werden würde. Sie hat sich zwar damit zufrieden gegeben, doch geglaubt hat sie es mir garantiert nicht.

Plötzlich klopft es an meiner Türe. Schnell ziehe ich den Pulli über meine Schmetterlinge, drehe mich in Richtung der Türe und rufe „Herein!“. Die Türe öffnet sich und Louis Kopf schiebt sich durch den Türspalt. Ich senke den Blick und drehe ihm den Rücken zu, auch wenn er mein bester Freund ist und ich mehr für ihn empfinde als Freundschaft, hat er mich gerade sozusagen verraten und verleugnet. „Hazza, sei nicht sauer. Eleanor hat das nicht so gemeint. Sie war nur beleidigt, weil sie mich vorher vor ein Ultimatum gestellt hat, das beinhaltet, dass ich mich entweder für sie als meine Freundin oder für dich als meinen besten Freund entscheide. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich keinen von euch verlieren will und sie hat es akzeptiert, aber nur wenn ich hier ausziehe und mit ihr in eine eigene Wohnung ziehe. Haz, ich werde schon in einer Woche ausziehen.“ Mir steigen die Tränen in die Augen. Er wird mich verlassen, sie ist ihm wichtiger als unsere Freundschaft. Ich schlinge die Arme um mich und versuche so mich zu beruhigen. Leider rutscht dabei mein Pullover von meinem Handgelenk und gibt so die Sicht auf die Schmetterlinge frei.

„Hey, hast du die selbst gemalt? Die sind wirklich hübsch. Zeig mal.“ meint Louis, während er auf mich zuläuft und sich neben mich setzt. Innerlich atme ich auf, so wie er reagiert kennt er dieses Projekt nicht und kennt somit mein Problem auch nicht. Ich halte ihm den Edding hin und sage mit brüchiger Stimme: „Mal auch einen drauf und schreib dann deinen Namen drunter.“ Er runzelt zwar verwirrt die Stirn, da er nicht versteht, folgt aber meiner Bitte. Sein Schmetterling ist zwar nicht der Größte oder hübscheste auf meinem Arm, doch trotzdem ist er in meinen Augen der Wichtigste. Er zeigt mir, dass Louis mich unwissentlich unterstützt.

Schweigend sitzen wir nebeneinander. Ich nehme all meinem Mut zusammen und durchbreche die unangenehme Stille. „Ich brauche dich!“ „Ich dich auch Curly. Du bist mein … bester Freund, aber egal...” Er stockt mitten im Satz bevor er weiter spricht und dann doch abbricht. Seine Worte sind wie Messer die man mir in die Brust sticht. Ich bin sein bester Freund, dabei würde ich doch so gerne mehr sein. Auch sein stocken und abbrechen des Satzes verletzt mich, wahrscheinlich bin ich gar nicht mehr sein bester Freund. Dabei haben wir einmal beide gesagt wir wären Seelenverwandte. Damals war es noch einfacher, ich war noch nicht in ihn verliebt und auch Eleanor war noch kein Teil seines Lebens.

Schweigend erhebt er sich und legt mir die Hand auf die Schulter. Mir wird ganz warm, mein Körper beginnt überall zu kribbeln und ich zucke zusammen. Augenblicklich zieht er seine Hand zurück und verlässt mit hängenden Schultern das Zimmer. Die Wärme verlässt mich sofort und wird von einer eiskalten Leere in meinem Herzen ersetzt. Ich erschaudere und ziehe meine Decke um mich herum, doch mir wird nur minimal wärmer und ich wünsche mir Louis an meine Seite. Ich wünsche mir, dass wir wieder gemeinsam lachen können, uns Filme ansehen und dann gemeinsam auf dem Sofa einschlafen. Ich erinnere mich noch gut, wie er sich immer an mich gekuschelt hat auf der Suche nach Körperwärme und dann, wenn er sie gefunden hatte seine Arme um mich geschlungen hat.

Er hat früher auch immer in meinen Sweatshirts geschlafen. Sie waren ihm viel zu groß und er ertrank regelrecht darin, doch das war ihm egal und ich fand es einfach nur zum Niederknien süß. Jetzt kleidet er sich zum Schlafen gleich wie Eleanor und sie müssen die Twitter Gemeinde auch noch dauernd darüber informieren. Als würde es nicht schon genug schmerzen zu wissen, dass er bei ihr ist und nicht bei mir. Ich fühle mich einfach nicht ganz ohne ihn. Ich habe darüber sogar einen Song geschrieben. Louis und Liam gelten zwar als die Songschreiber unter uns, doch auch ich schreibe. Nur behalte ich meine Songs lieber für mich und wenn ich tatsächlich einen meiner Songs zur Verfügung stelle habe ich entweder nur mitgeschrieben oder das Management behauptet, ein professioneller Songschreiber hätte ihn geschrieben und wir sollen ihn nur singen. Die Jungs ahnen davon nichts und ich will, dass es so bleibt. Die Songs behalte ich nicht, weil ich ein eigenes Album aufnehmen will, sondern weil sie mein Innerstes preisgeben und mich so verletzlicher machen als ich sein will. Ich wollte immer eine Person sein, die nichts auf die Meinung anderer gibt, doch ich glaube nicht, dass ich das geschafft habe.

Langsam wird es dunkel draußen und ich wälze mich immer noch hell wach hin und her. Auf dem Flur sagen die Jungs sich gerade Gute Nacht, dann verschwinden sie alle in ihren eigenen vier Wänden. Es wird still und ich bin weiterhin wach. Seufzend erhebe ich mich und gehe auf meinen Balkon. Ich sehe auf London bei Nacht. Die Straßen sind hell erleuchtet, aber verlassen. Es kommt mir vor als würden die Lichter über der Stadt schweben. Kein Ziel zudem sie fliegen und trotzdem versuchen die Schatten sie zu verschlucken. Mein Blick fällt auf ein Pärchen das lachend unter meinem Balkon hindurchläuft. Sie halten Händchen, doch ein Laternenpfahl trennt sie wieder.

In meinem Kopf formt sich eine Idee und ich stürme fast schon zurück ins Zimmer. Schnell nehme ich mir ein Stück Papier und schreibe einfach drauf los. Die Worte fließen geradezu aus meiner Hand:

 

My hands, your hands tied up like two ships.  
Drifting weightless, waves try to break it.  
I'd do anything to save it.  
Why is it so hard to say it?

My heart, your heart sit tight like book ends.  
Pages between us written with no end.  
So many words we're not saying.  
Don't wanna wait 'til it's gone.  
You make me strong.

I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."  
But I don't care,  
I'm not scared of love.  
'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.  
Is that so wrong?  
Is it so wrong  
That you make me strong?

Think of, how much love that's been wasted.  
People always trying to escape it.  
Move on to stop their heart breaking.  
But there's nothing I'm running from.  
You make me strong.

I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."  
But I don't care,  
I'm not scared of love.  
'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.  
Is that so wrong?  
Is it so wrong?

So, baby, hold on to my heart, oh, oh.  
Need you to keep me from falling apart.  
I'll always hold on.  
'Cause you make me strong.

I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."  
But I don't care.  
I'm not scared of love.  
'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.  
Is that so wrong?  
Is it so wrong?

I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."  
But I don't care,  
I'm not scared of love.  
'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.  
Is that so wrong?  
Is it so wrong  
That you make me strong?  
I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."  
But I don't care,  
I'm not scared of love.  
'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.  
Is that so wrong?  
Is it so wrong

That you make me strong?

 

Als ich aufhöre zu schreiben geht die Sonne schon auf und ich beschließe, dass es sich nicht mehr lohnt ins Bett zu gehen. Also begebe ich mich in die Küche um für uns alle Frühstück zu machen. Nach knapp einer halben Stunde habe ich Rührei, Bacon, Pancakes zubereitet und zudem frisch geholten Brötchen auf den Tisch gestellt. Von oben ist noch kein Geräusch zu hören, also mache ich mich auf den Weg die andren zu wecken.

An Liams Türe klopfe ich nur, da er schon bei dem kleinsten Geräusch wach wird und nachsieht was es war. Keine dreißig Sekunden später öffnet ein verschlafener Liam mir die Türe und nickt nur als er mich sieht. Er weiß, wenn ich ihn wecke, habe ich für alle Frühstück gemach. Bei Niall muss ich nur Frühstück rufen und er steht fertig vor seiner Türe. Ich verstehe echt nicht, wie er so viel essen kann und trotzdem solch eine Figur hat. Dafür Zayn aufzuwecken müsste man eigentlich einen Orden bekommen, denn das ist wirklich kein Spaß. Wenn man ihm die Decke wegzieht, dreht er sich einfach weg und auch wenn man ihn auf den Boden wirft schläft er einfach weiter. Inzwischen habe ich allerdings herausbekommen wie ich ihn wecken kann. Ich sage ihm einfach, dass Perrie unten auf ihn warten würde. Es funktioniert jedes Mal. Er hat zwar einmal gemeint er würde ab jetzt nicht mehr darauf reagieren, doch dann stand tatsächlich Perrie vor der Türe. Er hätte mich an diesem Tag fast umgebracht.

An Louis Türe angekommen öffne ich sie einfach, doch ich schlage sie fast augenblicklich wieder zu. Ich habe Dinge gesehen, die wirklich nicht für meine Augen bestimmt waren. Ich renne fast die Treppe herunter und stehe plötzlich den andren dreien gegenüber. „Harry, wieso bist du so blass? Hast du einen Geist gesehen?“ fragt mich Niall. Doch ich kann nur stammeln: „Louis… Eleanor... Bett...“ mitfühlend legt Liam einen Arm um mich und bugsiert mich zum Sofa. Dort setzt er mich hin und drückt mir eine Tasse Tee in die Hand. Dann streicht er mir beruhigend über den Rücken, doch es funktioniert nicht. Ich starre einfach vor mich hin und als Eleanor und Louis herunter kommen kann ich ihnen nicht in die Augen sehen. Ich höre nur, dass Liam sagt: „Schaut nur, was ihr angerichtet habt, der Arme ist völlig verstört.“

Noch bevor ich eine Antwort oder irgendeinen Kommentar hören kann bin ich schon aus dem Zimmer gerannt und laufe die Straße entlang. Zum Glück habe ich noch daran gedacht Schuhe anzuziehen, sonst wäre ich jetzt in einer misslichen Lage. Ich nehme gar nicht wahr wohin ich gehe, doch als ich dann endlich einmal aufsehe, stehe ich vor dem Gebäude unseres Managements. Mir ist klar, was morgen in den Zeitungen stehen wird, doch es interessiert mich nicht. > oder >.

Ich lasse das Gebäude links liegen und gehe einfach weiter, immer weiter, wen interessiert es schon. Selbst die Paparazzi folgen mir nach einer Weile nicht mehr, auch für sie bin ich nach einer kurzen Zeit uninteressant. Selbst die Jungs werden mich nicht vermissen, Louis hat seine ach so tolle Eleanor, Zayn ist bei Perrie und Liam und Niall sind gemeinsam ins Kino um sich einen Actionfilm anzusehen. Nur ich bin alleine und sie erkennen noch nicht einmal wie schlecht es mir geht. Sie sind alle wenig zu Hause und wenn, dann schlafen oder essen sie. Man könnte es eine friedliche Koexistenz nennen. Und das obwohl Louis und ich eigentlich beste Freunde sind, wir haben alles Gemeinsam gemacht, doch irgendetwas hat sich zwischen uns geändert. Es war alles nicht mehr so unbeschwert und wir haben uns voneinander distanziert.

Mein Weg führt mich durch einen kleinen Park am Ufer der Themse. Versteckt hinter ein paar Bäumen steht eine weiße Bank und ich lasse mich auf ihr nieder. Der Ausblick ist genial, ich kann bis auf die andre Seite des Flusses sehen, dort läuft eine Familie mit einem Hund, sie Kinder spielen und rennen voraus. Die Eltern sehen ihnen glücklich hinterher und sehen sich dann verliebt in die Augen. Auch ein junges Liebespaar läuft dort entlang, sie bleiben stehen und küssen sich innig. Ich glaube meinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Das Mädchen das da einen fremden Typen küsst ist doch tatsächlich Eleanor. Schnell zücke ich mein Handy und mache ein paar Fotos auf denen sie gut identifizierbar ist, diese Fotos schicke ich dann Louis mit den Worten: „Ich habe dir immer gesagt sie ist nicht die für die du sie hältst!“

Die Sonne scheint mir direkt ins Gesicht und macht mich schläfrig. Ich strecke mich auf der Bank aus uns schließe meine Augen. Doch so sehr ich es auch versuche, ich schlafe nicht ein, also versuche ich einen Tipp von meiner Mum, den sie mir als kleiner Junge einmal gegeben hat. Ich stelle mir eine Wiese vor, auf ihr wachsen viele verschiedene Blumen, Gänseblümchen, Butterblumen, Krokusse, Immergrüne … Ich liege zwischen all diesen Blumen, sie Sonne kitzelt meine Nase und ich drehe meinen Kopf. Neben mir liegt Louis und wirft mir einen solchen Blick zu, wie er sonst nur Eleanor gilt. Zufrieden und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlafe ich ein.

In meinem Traum wird es kalt. Ich schlinge mir die Arme um meinem fröstelnden Körper und versuche wieder in meine Traumwelt abzutauschen, doch daraus wird nichts. Resigniert schlage ich meine Augen auf und sehe direkt in Pauls Gesicht. Mädchenhaft kreische ich auf und fliege von der Bank. Murren erhebe ich mich dann wieder, klopfe mir die Erde von meiner schwarzen Hose und werfe Paul dabei Mörderblicke zu.

„Was willst du hier und wieso hast du mich geweckt?“ „Die Jungs haben sich Sorgen gemacht und mir Bescheid gegeben seit wann du weg bist. Wir haben dann dein Handy geortet und dein Pech, ich bringe dich jetzt nach Hause, dann kannst du weiter schlafen.“ Nörgeln laufe ich hinter Paul her zum Auto, als ob die Jungs sich Sorgen gemacht haben, wenn ich die Bilder von Eleanor nicht geschickt hätte, wäre doch niemandem aufgefallen, dass ich fehle. Außerdem bin ich es nicht wert, dass man sich Sorgen um mich macht.

Im Auto sage ich kein Wort und springe als wir zu Hause angekommen sind schnell aus dem Auto. Ich schließe die Türe auf und betrete das Haus. Es ist still, nur aus dem Wohnzimmer kommen leise Stimmen und ein Schluchzen. Es ist Louis. Ich lege meinen Mantel ab und durchquere dann den Flur und gehe ins Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Sofa sitzt Louis zusammengekauert und Liam, Niall und Zayn sitzen um ihn herum und reden auf ihn ein. „Hi Leute, was ist los?“ meine ich betont fröhlich. „Das solltest du doch wissen, du hast Louis ja die Bilder geschickt.“ meint Liam vorwurfsvoll. „Ach so, ihr redet davon, dass Eleanor Louis betrügt!“ rede ich ohne nachzudenken. Louis springt schluchzend auf und rennt die Treppe hinauf, ich höre noch die Türe zuschlagen, dann ist es still. „Man Harry, wir hatten ihn gerade soweit wieder aufgebaut, dass er nicht mehr geweint hat.“ schimpft mich Zayn, „Kannst du nicht einmal etwas Richtig machen, auch dein Kommentar unter den Fotos war vollkommen unnötig?“ mir steigen die Tränen in die Augen und ich murmle leise, sodass sie es aber doch noch verstehen: „Louis ist nicht der Einzige mit Problemen, aber meine scheren euch einen feuchten Dreck.“ Dann folge ich Louis die Treppe nach oben.

Ich bin unnütz, niemand braucht mich, ich mache alles nur schlimmer, wegen mir weint Louis... all diese Sätze schleichen sich in meine Gedanken und treiben mir weitere Tränen in die Augen. Ich verziehe mich in mein Zimmer und verschließe die Türe hinter mir. Ich durchwühle meine Schubladen nach einer Rasierklinge, doch ich kann keine finden. Plötzlich fällt es mir ein, ich habe sie alle im Badezimmer, da ich in meinem Zimmer keine Sauerei hinterlassen wollte. In einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch eine Einzige zu finden, reiße ich die Schranktüren auf und schweife mit meinem Blick die Reihen ab. Ganz unten sticht mir etwas ins Auge. Meine alte Gitarre.

Früher habe ich mal gespielt, doch das ist schon mehr als vier Jahre her. Fast andächtig hebe ich sie hoch und setze mich auf Bett. Ich streiche vorsichtig über die Saiten und verziehe das Gesicht, ich sollte sie vielleicht erst Mal stimmen. Nachdem ich das getan habe klingt es sogar annehmbar und ich klimpere etwas herum. Plötzlich springt mir einer meiner Songs ins Auge und ich beginne ihn zu spielen und dazu zu singen. Der Song beschreibt meine Situation und wie sehr ich mir doch wünsche, dass Louis mich lieben würde und nicht Eleanor. Diese hat ihn überhaupt nicht verdient, doch er liebt sie obwohl sie ihn betrügt. Ich lege all meine Gefühle in meine Stimme und versuche mich so abzureagieren.

Ich singe immer leiser, was zur Folge hat, dass ich sie Stimmen auf dem Flur hören kann. „Ihr habt gesagt etwas Stimmt mit Harry nicht, was ist los?“ „Wir wissen es nicht, er sagte nur, dass du nicht der einzige mit Problemen bist, wir uns aber nicht für seine Interessieren würden.“ „Was ist nur los mit ihm?“ „Wissen wir auch nicht, aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir heute noch etwas bei ihm erreichen. Wir sollten uns morgen nochmal mit ihm unterhalten.“ „Gute Idee, ich muss jetzt Mal dringend etwas im Internet nachschauen.“ „Was denn? Nun sag schon Zayn ...“ „Meine Schwester hat mir gestanden, dass sie sich bis vor ein paar Wochen geritzt hat und jetzt so ein Butterfly Projekt ausprobiert. Ich will herausfinden was das ist.“

Mir fällt fast die Gitarre aus der Hand. WAS??? Louis wird herausfinden, was die Schmetterlinge zu bedeuten haben und es den anderen erzählen. Ich bin aufgeschmissen. Sie werden mich für psychisch labil halten und das Management wird mich in eine Klinik einweisen lassen. Ohne zu überlegen nehme ich mir mein Handy, ich brauche dringend Ablenkung. Ich gehe auf Twitter und lese mir die Tweets unserer Fans durch, es beruhigt mich tatsächlich etwas. Doch dann komme ich zu ein paar Tweets die mir nicht wirklich wohlgesonnen sind. In ihnen steht, ich wäre zu dick, ich wäre Scheiße und wieso ich mich nicht schon längst umgebracht hätte. Ich werfe das Handy in die nächste Ecke, springe auf und stürme aus meinem Zimmer ins Badezimmer. Ich brauche meine Klingen und zwar SOFORT!

Gerade als ich die Klingen in einer der Schubladen gefunden habe und sie an meinen Arm ansetzen will, höre ich wie die Badezimmertüre geöffnet wird. Geschockt blicke ich auf und sehe in ein traurig drein blickendes Paar blauer Augen. Die Augen die mich alles vergessen lassen, in denen ich für immer versinken könnte, doch ich reiße mich los und Louis beginnt zu sprechen. Währenddessen bewegt er sich langsam auf mich zu, fast vorsichtig, als wäre ich ein verschrecktes Tier das man mit schnellen Bewegungen verscheuchen könnte. „Harry, du musst das nicht machen, ich werde es niemandem sagen, ich bin für dich da und unterstütze dich. Wir können deine Probleme garantiert auf andere Weise lösen. Nur bitte hör auf dich selbst zu verletzen.“ Mir steigen die Tränen in die Augen und ich schüttle kaum merklich den Kopf. Mir kann niemand helfen. Ich sehe Louis ein letztes Mal an, präge mir jeden seiner Gesichtszüge ein. Wie er lächelt oder versucht es zu überspielen, wenn er rot wird. Ich werde das alles vermissen, doch ich halte das nicht mehr aus. Ich habe einen Entschluss gefasst und bevor mich der Mut verlässt ziehe ich es auch durch. Schnell fahre ich mit der Klinge über meine Hauptschlagader, bevor ich durch den hohen Blutverlust das Bewusstsein verliere flüstere ich noch entschuldigend: „Es tut mir Leid, Boo Bear. Bitte vergiss mich nicht, ich werde immer bei dir sein.“


End file.
